


The Wedding

by sabershadowkat



Category: Smallville
Genre: Futurefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-10
Updated: 2005-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why am I doing this again?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> For the CLFF Wave 11 Challenge: Marriage/Partnership http://www.kardasi.com/ClexFest/Eleven/wave11.htm  
> 

## The Wedding

by Henry Jones Jr

<http://www.sabershadowkat.com>

* * *

Clark Kent's fingers felt clumsy and huge on his fifth attempt to knot his bowtie, watching his actions in the small bathroom mirror above the sink. It didn't help that his hands were trembling ever so slightly. A glance at the clock wasn't conducive to calmness, either. The wedding was starting very soon. 

The door creaked open and shut behind him. A moment later, a pair of age-spotted hands encircled him from behind and brushed his out of the way. "Let me." 

"I always do." Clark caught Lex Luthor's eyes in the mirror's reflection and smiled unsteadily. "How's Brianna?" 

"Beautiful. Happy." Lex knotted the tie expertly, smoothed the collar of Clark's crisp, white shirt, and brushed the shoulders of the tuxedo jacket. "How are you holding up?" 

"I'm nervous as hell. What if I forget what to say?" 

Lex's lips curved on one side of his mouth. "You won't." 

"Last night I did." Clark combed his graying hair away from his temples and adjusted the glasses on his nose. 

"Last night was first time practice. You'll be fine." 

Clark turned to face Lex. "Why am I doing this again?" 

"Because you love Brianna," Lex said calmly. "You shouldn't worry. I'm the one who has to try not to trip walking her up the aisle." 

"You'd never trip," Clark said. 

"Brianna wasn't wearing her dress last night with the yards and yards of material," Lex said, stepping past Clark to adjust his own bowtie in the mirror. "I think the florist also added a few more obstacles along the edges of the runner." 

"We can always switch places." 

"I don't think you really want to do that." 

"No, you're right. I don't. I'd definitely trip." 

Lex's crow's feet crinkled when he smiled. He clapped Clark's shoulder. "I'll see you up front." 

"Yeah." Clark watched Lex leave the bathroom and then turned to the mirror again. He smoothed the lapels of his tuxedo jacket and looked himself in the eyes. "Second time's the charm." 

A few minutes later, Clark stood at the front of the church with three other men in matching tuxedos with violet boutonnires. The minister, dressed in white and purple, waited reverently, as quiet piano music played. The decorated wood pews had filled with guests and Clark pointedly did not look at the guests. 

A white runner ran up the aisle to the arched double doors in the back, floral arrangements spaced along the sides. One of the bridesmaids entered the vestibule, holding a bouquet. A hush descended in the church. The pianist began the processional music. 

Two bridesmaids dressed in matching violet came up the aisle and diverged to the side, across from the groomsmen. Clark's breath caught when Brianna stepped into view. Lex was right: she was beautiful. Dark ringlets of hair cascaded over her shoulders, half-hidden by the gauzy veil. Her beaded, white dress made her appear to glow, matching the smile he could see on her face. She looked at Lex and his smile was tender as he offered his arm. 

The traditional wedding song started and the guests rose. Lex walked Brianna down the aisle with proud shoulders and confidence in his step. He didn't trip once. He stopped even with Clark, Brianna between them. She was even prettier close up and Clark exhaled slowly. The ending note of the song rang in the church. 

Clark wiped his clammy hands on his trousers and faced the minister, who began speaking. "Dear family and friends, we are gathered here today on this most joyous of occasions to witness the sacrament of Holy Matrimony. Who presents this woman to be married to this man?" 

Clark stepped forward. "Her father and I." 

The minister nodded once in acknowledgement. Clark faced Brianna, lifted her veil over her head, and kissed her cheek. "I love you." 

Brianna's blue eyes shined. "I love you, too, Dad." 

Clark moved aside and back a step, and he reached for Lex's hand. Lex's fingers entwined with his and he squeezed gently as Brianna stepped forward to stand beside her husband-to-be. 

-End 


End file.
